The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to navigating a probe, such as a catheter or other intrabody probe and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to determining the position and/or correct location of a probe using nuclear radiation emissions.
In some publications it is suggested to use a model of the anatomy, acquired, for example, by CT to constrain reconstruction of NM (nuclear medicine) data.